<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they phuk by ShreksButthole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412684">they phuk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShreksButthole/pseuds/ShreksButthole'>ShreksButthole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Genderbend, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, Tasty, a bit of sweet cuddles, fem!AkechiGoro, fem!kurusuAkira, goro has a praise kink, pretty girls, pussyeating, rly just sex, they are girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShreksButthole/pseuds/ShreksButthole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi stays the night at leblanc. things get spicy. its good I promise. Akira is very affectionate and Akechi is embarrassed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they phuk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just, relax,” Akira purred into Goro’s ear, glossy lips ghosting over her skin.<br/>No surprise she noticed how tense Goro felt, she always was annoyingly perceptive that way. </p><p>Goro took a deep breath and tried to calm into Akira’s hold, though she was still having a hard time considering all the spite and envy she’d cultivated for so long. Goro turned around to look at Akira who was embracing her from behind, “You’re insufferable,” she said, though she couldn’t feel any more different, looking at Akira like this. Her long dark hair curled around her face and brought out the almost black shade of her eyes against slightly flushed pale skin.  Her lips were simmering with lip gloss, some of which was undoubtedly smeared on various parts of goro’s face by now.</p><p>“You say that and yet,” Akira moved her hand down to the small of her back and nudged her knee between her legs, making Goro take a sharp inhale and tense up all over again, “you always show up. And I doubt it’s for the curry, as good as it is.”</p><p>Unwilling to admit defeat, goro chose that moment to turn around and kiss her harshly, crashing their mouths together. Akira hummed a happy smug note and pushed back with equal force, putting her hands on Goro’s hips.</p><p> After a moment of mashing their lips together, Akira nudged Goro’s mouth open without resistance, deepening the kiss while slowly pushing her back towards her bed. Akira ran her tongue around every pace in Goro’s mouth, then sucked on the detective's tongue. Goro moaned and keened at the sensations and brought her hands around the thief’s neck.</p><p>When they broke apart for air, goro paused to look at her some more; and the way Akira looked back always left her breathless. It was terrible. </p><p>The amount of care, warmth, and another thing Goro won’t admit because it simply isn’t feasible. Its beyond her.</p><p>In her hesitance, Akira takes the chance to move down to her neck, nudging with her nose and planting soft kisses everywhere from her jaw to her nape. Soft damp touches, with the occasional graze of teeth. Goro tilted her head to the side for better access.</p><p>“Why…” Goro speaks more as a statement than a question, “You know I’m not good for you.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Akira mumbles against her neck, then leaves the skin to look her in the eyes, “but I want you anyways, more than you can imagine”</p><p> Want, Goro felt a tinge under her skin at how that word seemed heavy, like it was meant to be something else but neither of them could say it.</p><p>“Besides,” Akira mover back to her ear nipping lightly at the lobe (Goro won’t admit how it made her shiver) and whispered low, “who are you to judge what’s good for me?”</p><p>And Goro hated how that made her heart flutter and her cheeks flare. She hated how all her nerves focused on the feeling of Akira’s breath on her ear, the knee nudging higher in between her thighs. She hated Akira.</p><p>Akira pushed her against the shabby bed until she was sitting on it, then pulled her own t-shirt up over her head. </p><p>Goro could only gawk at her beautiful midriff, shoulders, and chest. The creamy skin looking so soft, with a plain dark bra cupping her moderately sized tits that only made her dark eyes and dark hair stand out in an even more stunning way. </p><p>Then, she took off her jeans, and Goro was entranced by the plush thighs right in front of her. She wanted to touch them, kiss them. Wondered what the flesh would look like between her fingers, how it would taste. </p><p>Her thoughts were cut off by a soft chuckle.<br/>Akira only smirked at her, “well?”<br/>To which Goro hurriedly looked away and started working at the buttons of her own shirt. Apparently not fast enough, because Akira felt the need to help her remove it, pushing her down onto her back in the process.</p><p>Goro’s head hit the pillow, and it took her a fair bit of willpower not to turn her head over and inhale the scent from Akira’s pillow case. </p><p>Goro busied herself by removing her skirt and tossing it to the floor, then looked up at Akira.<br/>Akira looked at her with that same terrible look, and Goro was sure she was just drinking in the sight of a detective princess sprawled under her on Akira’s shabby bed, red in the face and her hair spread on the pillow. Akira’s eyes were hungry and wanting. The thought was exciting.</p><p>Akira was done with staring, and dove down to bite and kiss at Goro’s lips. It was hungry and lustful and Goro was ashamed of the little whine that slipped out of her on a particularly hard bite to her lower lip.</p><p> Then goro felt Akira’s hands on her, and she was done for. They moved from her hips, nails trailing up her ribcage, then harshly grabbed her tits over her skin tone bra. Goro gasped in surprise and bit her teeth to muffle a moan.</p><p>Akira’s hands moved to her sides, slipping under her back to undo goro’s bra. Goro arched her spine uo to make the job easier. Once it was slipped off her arms, Goro felt instantly more vulnerable.</p><p>Again, Akira soothed her, annoyingly perceptive as she is, by kissing down her jaw and throat again, humming little “so pretty”s and “your wonderful”s as she continued to ravage the already red expanse of her neck. </p><p>Goro became more flustered with every compliment, turning her head to the side and squirming under sweet touches.</p><p>When Akira put her hands on Goro’s chest again, it was gentle. No less arousing, though. </p><p>Akira started sucking and biting at flushed skin, at her collarbone, her throat, her jawline, anywhere she could. When she bit down hard on the juncture of Goros neck, a very sensitive place for her, Goro let out a high keen, then hummed as Akira sucked and licked at the same spot. At the same time, she began playing with goro’s nipples. This had goro squirming, chest arching off the bed with her hands in the sheets while trying to hold back wanton moans. No one made her feel like Akira did and she couldn’t explain it. It was just so good. Her pride didn’t want her to admit it, though, so she but her lip and tried to stay as quiet as possible.</p><p>Akira noticed the reactions and kissed her roughly again, pushing her tongue into goro’s mouth for a short time before parting, a string of saliva between their lips. </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Akira said low and demanding, the pet name making Goro shiver, “don't pull that with me. I wanna hear your pretty voice.” </p><p>She punctuated the statement by pinching both of Goro’s nipples at once, making her moan loud and open. </p><p>“That's it,” Akira sounded so endearing and proud, though her expression was devious, “lovely. You could be a singer if you wanted to. Beautiful.”</p><p>The compliments and stimulation made Goro dizzy with pleasure. It became ten times worse when Akira moved her head down and latched onto one of her tits, sucking and nipping gently. One of her hands moved down, agonizingly slow.</p><p>“O-oh…shit,” Goro moaned breathlessly.</p><p>“Already a mess and I’ve barely touched you. This will be so fun.” </p><p>Goro could hear the smile in her voice and tried to respond with, Shut up you shitty attic trash, but it came out more like, “Sh-shut up-, Ngh- shit!” As Akira’s two fingers started pressing at her damp cunt through her panties.</p><p>“Hm? I didnt quite catch that, detective. You’ll have to speak up,” then pressed harder into her, rubbing circles. She knew all the right places, knew how to make Goro fall apart under her.</p><p>“Mmh, Akira…” was all she could muster as a response.</p><p>Akira dug her fingers under the sides of Goro’s panties and started to pull them down over her legs. Much too slow for Goro’s liking. When they were off, Akira went back to sucking a stiff nipple and rubbing her two fingers on Goro’s bare pussy.</p><p>“oOh, Akira.. hah!”<br/>Akira rubbed and played with Goro’s little clit the moment she found it.<br/>Still rubbing mercilessly, Akira took her mouth off Goro’s tit and replaced it with her other hand. She kissed goro deeply then parted to look at her.</p><p>“So pretty. Goro, you're breathtaking,” Akira knew what she was doing and it worked, Goro was squirming and moaning under the praise, “You look so good under me like this, letting me touch you and hear your sweet voice.”</p><p>Her fingers moved off the swollen clit, and reached farther back, dipping one finger into Goro’s wet heat, moving slow. </p><p>Goro moaned lewdly at that, but it wasn’t quite enough, and she started moving her hips down to get greater friction. it only seemed to make Akira pull her finger away. Evil.</p><p>“Would you hurry already?” Goro snapped.</p><p>“Oh? Needy aren't we? Well maybe if you asked more nicely,” Akira said in a lilting tone while keeping her finger in that torturously slow, shallow movement.</p><p>“You wouldn't,” akira dared, because she knew those implications.</p><p>“Oh, but darling, I would,” Akira moved a finger back to her clit. Too much stimulation, but not nearly enough.</p><p>“I ref-refuse. I won’t beg”, goro wanted to sound stern but she didn't think it worked very well.</p><p>“That's ok, we do have all night after all,” Akira moved her fingers to rub at the space where Goro’s inner thigh met her pussy.</p><p>Goro whined in a complacent manner at the loss. To think akira was so impudent. But, Goro wasn’t so easy, so she started touching herself with her own hand, since Akira was failing to get the job done.</p><p>“Goro,” Akira said low and stern, grabbing goro’s wrist, “I don’t think so. I'm not asking for much, just for you to ask nicely, or else we won't get anywhere tonight.”</p><p>It's not like she hadn’t done this. Akira just loved to torment her in this manner, so it wouldn’t be the first time Goro begged for her. Still, it was degrading and humiliating, and Goro wanted to avoid it if possible.</p><p>Akira hummed amusedly and moved her mouth to her neck, her chest, a few pecks to the nipple, her ribs, then down her stomach and to her navel. She tucked her hair behind her ears in a cute motion, then kissed and licked around her navel, hips, and v line; all the while moving her finger back to Goro’s entrance to continue those slow, unsatisfying movements.</p><p>“Mh… akiraa,” she whined like a child. It was horrid. She was so close to getting what she wanted, but stuck in an uncomfortable, unfulfilling trap. </p><p>Akira picked her head up, “Oh? Is there something you want, darling? I'm all ears.”</p><p>How petty that was. “please…” </p><p>Akira started running light slow circles around her clit again and hummed. “Please what? I won’t know what you want until you tell me~”</p><p>Fuck. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Goro’s brain and her arousal were clashing.</p><p>Then Akira moved her mouth farther down. She used her unoccupied hand to spread Goro’s thigh and kissed her dripping cvnt. </p><p>Goro wanted it so bad, and she didn’t even care anymore. “Akira, please…” she was breathless, but stuttered through it, “I-I need you… to fuck me.” She was unendingly embarrassed, but it was worth it for what Akira did next.</p><p>“Oh Goro, princess, you’re so fucking hot,” she complimented with vigor.</p><p>The pet name combined with the long stripe Akira licked up her pussy sent Goro into orbit. She mewled loud as Akira started devouring her like she was starving for it. Her head hit the back of the pillow and her hands fisted in the sheets.</p><p>“A-akira, Akira!”</p><p>Akira kissed Goro’s clit and looked up at her again, hands spreading up her inner thighs to the inside of her knees, then back down.</p><p>Eyes lidded, Akura said in a low syrupy tone, “Delicious, Goro~ I could eat you up all night.”</p><p>Akira’s words had a heavy effect Goro didn’t want to think about. All she could do was whine high and throw her head back.</p><p>Akira put two fingers back at her entrance, pushing in while sucking hard on her clit, tongue swirling.</p><p>“F-uUCK! Yes!” Goro’s eyes rolled back and her hands flew to the back of Akira’s head. Her fingers tangled in dark curls. Her spine bowed beautifully off the bed</p><p>The fingers moved faster, rubbing against Goro’s walls wonderfully, finding all the most sensitive spots inside of her. Her tongue moved expertly around her folds, and she lightly nibbled on Goro’s swollen clit.</p><p>“God, Akira- Right there! Ooohhh, I’m close…”</p><p>“Are you gonna cum for me, sweetheart? You’ve been so good and sweet.”</p><p>Goro moaned at the praise. She was climbing closer and closer. Her moans turned into high keens and whines, teetering on the edge. “Y-yes, pleease~” she gasped.</p><p>Akira drove her fingers harder and got her tongue back to work.</p><p>She said between licks, “That's it my good girl. Cum for me.”</p><p>That and a final suck to her clit sent Goro off the edge, crashing into a body shaking orgasm. All the built tension left her body. She came with a cry of Akira’s name on her lips, the thief pleasuring her through it.</p><p>Once Goro came down, Akira pulled out her fingers and moved back up between her legs to kiss her slow and romantic.</p><p>“How was that, baby girl,” Akira asked.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Goro returned breathlessly, “you, though. How should I return the favor?”</p><p>Akira sat up and straddled her hips. The curve of her body was sinful, even from Goro’s angle.</p><p>“Well, if you want I’ll sit on your face,” she stated bluntly and perky. Only Akira could have so little shame. The thought was very appealing, though.</p><p>“I’d like that,” she responded.</p><p>Akira beamed and took off her black panties, then scooted up Goro’s torso.</p><p>“I wanna see your tits too,” Goro requested. Normally she would be embarrassed to say it, but she was still relaxed from the afterglow of a great orgasm.</p><p>Akira only smiled and reached behind herself to unclip her back bra and free her chest, then leaned down so they were touching Goro’s own, smaller ones.</p><p> Akira had perfect tits, really. Goro would be jealous if she wasn’t busy groping them with both hands, thoroughly enjoying herself. Akira sighed contentedly and placed another kiss on Goro’s lips.</p><p>“Alright,” Goro said, pulling her hands away, “go ahead,”</p><p>Akira beamed and sat back up. She positioned herself right above Goro’s mouth, trying to ensure she could still breathe. “Ready?” She asked.</p><p>“Waiting on you,” Goro replied.</p><p>Akira lowered herself eagerly. She was already dripping. Goro wasted no time, diving in to drink up as much of her wet pussy as she could. </p><p>Akira let out a lewd moan, unembarrassed, “oooh, Goro. That’s good.”</p><p>Goro moaned into the praise, exaggerating it because she knew the vibrations felt good. She brought up her hands to grab handfuls of Akira’s sweet round ass, kneading it and enjoying the sensation.</p><p>Akira certainly didn’t mind it, either, mewling and grinding into Goro’s mouth and hands.</p><p>Goro did her best to thrust her tongue into Akira. It was a little difficult when she was moving, but she managed.</p><p>“That’s so good, Goro. You’re so good at this, f-fuck…” Akira gasped and moaned so prettily.</p><p>Akira’s words motivated her, and she worked her tongue faster, moaning. She sucked and licked in all the spots she knew Akira liked, making her squirm and whine like a bitch.</p><p>“Goro, haah, I’m not-  gonna last,” she was gasping.</p><p>Goro paused to lick a slow, hot line across Akira with her tongue, then practically ground her tongue in fast movements against her clit. Akira keened.</p><p>“Goro, baby, I’m gonna-!”<br/>It was too much and Akira came hard with a high moan, borderline scream. She humped Goro’s mouth through the orgasm. It was a bit hard to breath at that point, but Goro didn’t mind.</p><p>Akira moved herself to lay chest to chest with Goro again and kissed her with vigor.</p><p>“Hmm that was fantastic, thanks,” she sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up cuddling, naked, under Akira’s covers. They could shower in the morning. Goro had her head curled under Akira’s chin, but looked her face to face when Akira called her name softly.</p><p>“Goro, I think… I really do care for you, yknow?” and she was looking at her with so much endearment and terrible adoration.</p><p>Goro’s heart was swelling and pulled tight at the same time. All she could do was kiss Akira as softly and sweetly as she knew how to, holding it for a while.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Goro managed to admit it in the open expanse of her mind, but not aloud. A kiss would have to do, for now.</p><p>When Goro pulled back, she kept eye contact for a long moment, then embraced Akira tightly, hiding her face in her neck.</p><p>This would have to do, for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha. i think its alright for my first smut. u can probably tell im a huge perv. i love thinking of them as girls.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>